


When You stop Sucking His dick, Maybe

by sqwaaak



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: "for the most part" im an idiot it is one sided, Again, M/M, actually ! i got an idea in the middle of writing tags, but im a crackhead so ofc itll also be dumb, chatfic, if you read mingus you know what to expect, meanie gets a minor appearance in. chapter 1, more relationships to be added girlies, the Big gc will appear maybe twice if youre lucky, there are other relationships but those 4 are the only ones that actually matter, uhhhh for the most part soonchan is one sided, will this be sad??? idk, yes the answer is yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: Gaylord: You're so creativeFather Brock: I try my bestDumb bitch: everyone shut the fuck up wonwoo's gonna confess to the bean poleDumb bitch: he needs our support in the everyone but mingyu chatFather Brock: Gross, no he doesn'tDumb bitch: yes he does u gay so get thereGaylord: Yeah, I'll passGaylord: I'm trying to find out things about Chan's crushFather Brock: You're so whipped, it's disgustingDumb bitch: chan's WHAT





	When You stop Sucking His dick, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH i have returned after a hiatus since probably the end of mingus so, awhile lmao
> 
> i wrote angsty junhao and here i am, about to get myself way too into ANOTHER universe

Channeth: Mother I have news

Channeth: Crush news, mother

Channeth: Please answer

Channeth: Seokmin

Channeth: It is muy importante

Channeth: Answer me you moldy piece of cheese

Channeth: MOTHER

Channeth: I LIKE SOONYOUNG WHAT DO I DO

Channeth: Please I know you have a gc with him n Seungkwan does he talk about me

Channeth: WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME ON READ YOU ARE A STALE BREAD SLICE

Mommy uwu: Please change my fucking nickname, you tiny devil

Mommy uwu: Also, you'll call me mom, but won't say you're Jeonghan's baby, okay

Channeth: Shut your mouth, wench

Channeth: Tell me how to win his heart

Mommy uwu: Idk he's weird as fuck I have no clue what he likes

Channeth: Seokmin please I can't get to know him in the big gc Jeonghan and Josh will never leave me alone you're the only one I trust

Mommy uwu: Chan, I think he has a boyfriend

Channeth: He doesn't I checked his insta and his twitter

Mommy uwu: Jesus

Channeth: MOMMY PLS

Mommy uwu: JESUS, FINE

Channeth: Ty :)))

Mommy uwu: Don't be let down if I can't find anything, okay?

Channeth: You could never let me down mama :(

Mommy uwu: Stop calling me mom, it's weird as hell

Channeth: Mommy :(

Mommy uwu: Goodbye, Chan

Channeth: Good luck :)

\--

Big bith energee

Father Brock has changed Mother lmao's nickname to Gaylord!

Dumb bitch: okay but why

Father Brock: He's in love with Chan, obviously

Dumb bitch: o yeah lmao

Father Brock: Can't relate :///

Gaylord: Yeah, you're too busy sucking your boyfriend off 50 times a second

Father Brock: Ok, gaylord

Gaylord: You can't even call me that, you're as gay as me

Father Brock: Ok, gaylord

Gaylord: You're so creative

Father Brock: I try my best

Dumb bitch: everyone shut the fuck up wonwoo's gonna confess to the bean pole

Dumb bitch: he needs our support in the everyone but mingyu chat

Father Brock: Gross, no he doesn't

Dumb bitch: yes he does u gay so get there

Gaylord: Yeah, I'll pass

Gaylord: I'm trying to find out things about Chan's crush

Father Brock: You're so whipped, it's disgusting

Dumb bitch: chan's WHAT

Gaylord: His CRUSH, Soonyoung, catch up

Dumb bitch: i heard what you said i just don't believe it

Gaylord: Well, get believin', baby, because this is reality and I need to find out about him

Gaylord: He won't tell me who it is, but said he's like Soon; so, what shit do you like, Kwon?

Dumb bitch: i like dancing and burger king oreo shakes

Dumb bitch: also shinee

Dumb bitch: if you sing to me i'll die 

Gaylord: Thanks, bro

Gaylord has taken a screenshot!

Dumb bitch: also, jihoon

Gaylord: What

Dumb bitch: my boyfriend??? he's in the gc but he never really talks because he's super busy

Dumb bitch: did you forget i have a boyfriend

Gaylord: No, I just forgot his name

Dumb bitch: damn maybe i should talk abt him more

Dumb bitch: or post about him even if he hates it and wont even let me change my facebook status bc he isnt out to his parents

Father Brock: You idiots get to the everyone but mingyu chat he's abt to do it

Father Brock: Smh fakes

Dumb bitch: oh shit !

Gaylord: You crackheads go

\--

Mommy uwu: It's a no-go, kid

Mommy uwu: He's dating Jihoon

Channeth: Oh

Channeth: I just

Channeth: It even says he's single on Facebook? I stalked his fb btw

Mommy uwu: I guess he's not out to his parents, or smth

Channeth: Soonyoung?

Mommy uwu: No, Jihoon

Channeth: Oh

Channeth: Damn

Channeth: I knew I shouldn't have hyped myself up so much for this

Mommy uwu: No, you deserve to hype yourself, people should like you

Mommy uwu: Just because this one doesn't, doesn't mean you won't find someone who will

Channeth: Yeah ig

Channeth: I'm gonna cry and take a nap

Channeth: Wish Wonwoo and Mingyu good luck for me

Mommy uwu: Okay

Mommy uwu: Sleep well

\--

Nastymin: Kwan he was so sad

Nastymin: Why is Soonyoung dating Jihoon anyways?

Seungmin from stray kids: Oh shit

Seungmin from stray kids: He likes soon?

Nastymin: Yeah, it's breaking my heart to see him like this

Nastymin: He wouldn't tell me who it was for weeks, and as soon as he does, we find out he's dating someone

Seungmin from stray kids: Damn that's shitty

Seungmin from stray kids: Don't get mad at soonyoung tho he'll cry

Nastymin: Ik that, I'm not an idiot

Seungmin from stray kids: Find him a new crush or something girlie

Seungmin from stray kids: And don't let that kid tell anyone else

Nastymin: Words of wisdom

Seungmin from stray kids: Thank you

Nastymin: So how's the vern

Seungmin from stray kids: Never say that again, don't try and engage in small talk with me i'll literally die

Nastymin: Okay, but how IS he?

Seungmin from stray kids: He's an idiot

Nastymin: Tragic

Seungmin from stray kids: I know

Seungmin from stray kids: Also minwoo is a thing

Nastymin: Wow !

Nastymin: Tell them congrats from me

Seungmin from stray kids: Ok mommy uwu

Nastymin: Leave

**Author's Note:**

> seokmin is gaylord if you havent figured it out you nerds  
> soonyoung is dumb bitch and seungkwan is father brock i will maybe change their nicknames once in this entire fic


End file.
